1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing equipment and more particularly pertains to a new combination tackle box, bait well, and cooler for combining separate fishing equipment into a single multi-function unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing equipment is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing equipment heretofore devised and utilized is known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art fishing equipment include U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,544; U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,170; U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,182; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 290,080; U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,539 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,420.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new combination tackle box, bait well, and cooler. The inventive device includes a main body portion divided into an upper bait chamber and an upper cooler chamber, separate lids disposed over each chamber for selectively providing access to each chamber, and drawers slidably disposed below the chambers.
In these respects, the combination tackle box, bait well, and cooler according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of combining separate fishing equipment into a single multi-function unit.